


Ces matins là

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Spock, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ces matins là, en s'habillant, Spock réfléchit, à leur voyage, au capitaine, à son T'hy'la.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ces matins là

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l'asexualité, jour 1 : un personnage masculin que vous voyez asexuel. Donc Spock.   
> Toutes les fics écrites pour cette semaine (oui c'était y'a un moment, shut up), je les ai prises comme des exercices de style, et ça ne reflète pas forcément mes headcanons "habituels" sur les personnages, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des personnages asexuels/aromantiques, et peut-être que parfois ça entre en collision avec le canon. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à écrire ces petites choses,
> 
> Enjoy!

Une mission de 5 ans, dans un vaisseau terranien et avec un équipage à très grande majorité de cette planète, ça laissait le temps d'étudier ses coéquipiers. Il avait beau être à demi humain, il avait été élevé sur Vulcain, et souvent leurs actions le laissaient plus que perplexe. Par exemple, à cet instant précis, il pouvait voir le Capitaine l'observer s'habiller dans le miroir. Il était sous les draps, faisait semblant de dormir alors que Spock enfilait son uniforme réglementaire. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration un peu plus courte qu'à l'accoutumée, voir ses joues un rien plus rose.  
S'il n'était pas Vulcain, il se serait sans doute amusé de ces réactions de désir, chaque fois qu'il le voyait nu ou presque, quand il fixait ses mains, ou quand il était essoufflé après une course ou un combat. Le désir, l'envie, des réactions logiques, à la base, pour des civilisations inférieures du moins, afin de maintenir une natalité suffisante, mais que les vulcains avaient appris à supprimer, comme le reste des émotions. Même durant le Pon Farr, la reproduction n'était qu'accessoire, une continuité du rituel, rien de plus.

Une émotion pourtant, moins logique encore sans doute, le faisait prolonger ses ablutions plus longtemps que nécessaire, quand il était dans la cabine du capitaine, le faisait dormir nu quand la logique voudrait qu'il soit vêtu. Il avait beau ne pas comprendre l'attrait d'un baiser humain, il s'y adonnait avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il pouvait faire preuve. Le désir, l'envie, n'étaient toujours pas là, mais faire plaisir à son T'hy'la, aussi illogique que ce soit, était le plus important.


End file.
